K I S S I N G
by victorwebsterx
Summary: IT'S A BIT OF FUN.I SAW TWO FRIEND DOING SOMETHING SIMILAR AT A PARTY.READ ON.


HEY GUYS. HERE'S ANOTHER ON FOR YOU.I WAS WATCHING SOME FRIEND AT A PARTY AND THIS STORY POPPED INTO MY HEAD SO ENJOY.

**XXXXXX K I S S I N G  XXXXXX**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennen,Jesse,Emma and Shalimar are at a club.Jesse had heard about it from a group of new mutants that he had put in the underground.Having been given a night of they decided to try it out.The music was pumping and the dance floor was filled.Jesse and Shalimar were dancing and Emma and Brennen were at a table talking.

"Emma I didn't mean back!" Brennen ran after her.

"Brennen just forget okay." Emma stopped and turned towards him.

"Come back to the table i'll get you another drink." Brennen placed his hand on her shoulder "Please?"

"I'm just going to the ladies if you think I can manage that." Emma moved from Brennen and pushed passed the other dancers on the floor.

Jesse tapped Shalimar on her arm "Look.What do you think he did this time?"

Shalimar looked to see Emma moving away from Brennen.He was holding his head in his hands.Brennen then slammed his hands down to his side and returned to the table.

"Guess we'd better find out." Shalimar and Jesse moved through the crowed and reached their table.

"Put your foot in it again huh?" Jesse took a sip of his beer.

"None of your business."

"Hey" Shalimar turned Brennen to face her "When it affects one of our team it is our business o.k" Shalimar headed off towards the ladies to find Emma.

"Bren." Jesse placed his bottle on the table and looked up towards Brennen "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing to me."

"It was nothing okay.Just drop it.Why don't you go back to your dancing." Brennen pulls some money from his back pocket "I'm going to get another drink." With that he left the table and walked towards the bar.

"Brennen Mulwray you can be stubborn little..." Jesse was cut short by a hand on his shoulder.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know." Shalimar sits down next to him."What did he say?"

"Nothing"

"He must of said something."

"Yeah he said nothing.What about Emma?"

"I had the same luck as you.I'm getting the feeling it's time to head back.Wanna swap.I'll get Brennen you get Emma."

"Shal as much as I would like to swap,i'm a man."

"You just figured that out?"

"Ha ha very funny.She's in the ladies Shal.What you want me to do.Walk in there and go 'Hey girls don't worry seen it all before,carry on with your business,just looking for a red headed woman."

"Stupid." Shal swats Jesse across the back of his head. "Just wait outside.Now go."

Jesse gets up from the table and heads towards Emma and Shal heads towards the bar.

"Bren we're making a move.You ready?"

"No"

"Come on Bren.We've had some fun okay.Let's not finish it with this okay." Shalimar leans onto the bar.

Brennen places some money on the bar "Scotch,large." His eye's follow the bartender "Make that two"

"Brennen I don't want a drink."

"Who said it's for you." Brennen takes the drinks from the barman.He gulps the first one down. "I'm staying here.I'll get a cab back."

"Bren?"

"See you later ." Brennen swallows the second glass of scotch.He gets up from the bar stool and heads into the crowd on the dance floor.

**Meanwhile.**

"Um sorry.I was looking for someone." Jesse was answering a young girl who was giving him the evils after catching him glancing through the door."Have you seen her.Red hair?"

The woman hits him with her bag."I guess that's a no."

Emma walks out of the bathroom door."What is it Jess?"

"Me and Shal thought it was time to go."

"Okay.See you when I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"To the bar if you must know.Got a problem with that?" Emma looks at Jesse,his face showing hurt "I'm sorry.Didn't mean to take it out on you.Go on,go back.I'll be okay." Emma moves pass him and heads towards the bar.

Jesse follows her and bumps into Shalimar."Well I had no luck.He wants to stay."

"Same here.What we going to do?"

Shalimar looks to the dance floor.She see's Brennen dancing with a group of girls.Then she looks to the bar.Emma is gulping down drinks."I guess we got to stay."

Jesse and Shalimar head back to the table and sits down.Shalimar keeps her eye on Emma "What did he do? The pair of them are acting like they hate each other."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jesse looks up to see Brennen heading back to the bar."Looks like it's going to be round two."He points to the bar.

Shal gets up from her chair."Right lets get this sorted."

Jesse places his hand on her arm "Let them do it themselves.If it get's worse well go.O.K."

"O.K" Shalimar sits back down.

**AT THE BAR**

"Hey" Brennen waves some money at the bartender "Scotch,double" He looks down the bar and see's Emma.

Emma can sense Brennen and she turns to look at him.Quickly realising that he is looking she turns back around and starts a conversation with the man next to her.

Brennen takes the drink from the barman and again downs it in one.He keeps his eyes on Emma.She is talking to a young man.He could her her giggling.

"I'll have another thank you." Emma smiles at the bartender.She turns and resumes her conversation.

"Here you go." The barman passes her the drink."I don't mean to interfear but do you know that man there."

Emma follows the guide of the mans finger.It heads towards Brennen."Him,nah.Just a LOWLIFE." Emma shouts the last word so Brennen could hear.

"Okay.Sorry.Do you want me to speak to him.He's been staring at you for the past fifteen minutes."

"No.He'll go back to his rock soon enough." Emma picks up her glass and swallows its contents "Another please."

Brennen stands up from his barstool and walks to Emma."I've had enough of this.If you can't accept my apology that's your fault.But don't go shouting of about me to people you don't even know."

"What him?I know him his name is..." Emma looks at the barmans name tag "Simon."

"You know what Emma.I'm not in the mood for your childish games.If your going to sleep with him to prove a point just do it."

"How dare you." Emma picks up a drink from the counter and pours it over Brennens head.

**BACK AT THE TABLE**

"Shal.Let's go.I think we're going to be barred."

"Do you think?I mean how many more can he get us barred from?"

Shalimar and Jesse move through the crowd and reach the bar.Jesse steps infront of Brennen and moves forward making Brennen take steps back.Shalimar takes the empty glass from Emma's hand and sits her back on the stool.

"Right i've had enough of this." Shalimar turns her head to look at Brennen "We are going."

"I'll phone the police.We don't like trouble in here."The bartender shouts across the bar.

Jesse raises his hand in the air "It's okay we're going.Right?" He looks directly in Brennens eyes.

Jesse turns Brennen round and pushes him through the crowd."Bitch!"

"Brennen.I know your upset and had to much to drink but don't say that about Emma.She's your friend."

"Slut more like it."

Jesse pulls Brennen to face him "Don't ever say that.I don't know what happened between you two but don't take it that far.Okay.Now move." Jesse pushes Brennen through the club doors.

Shalimar is following.Dragging Emma along."When we get back you two have got a lot of explaining to do." Shalimar moves Emma around making her stand next to Brennen.

"Me and Shalimar are going to get the car.Stay there.Stay out of trouble."

"But..." Brennen starts to protest

"Just stay there." Jesse and Shalimar walk away leaving the two standing there.

"Asshole"

"Bitch"

"Pig headed"

"Slut"

"I can hear you." Shalimar shouts back.

Jesse looks back "Do you think that was a good idea leaving them alone?"

"Don't know.I'm hoping the fresh air will clear their heads."

Brennen turns his back on Emma.He murmurs something under his breath.

"You sound like the pig you are."

"At least I don't dress like a slut."

"Nah you just act like one."

"Is that all you've got." Brennen turns and faces Emma.

"Is that all you've got." Emma mimicks Brennen.

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"I mean it."

"I mean it."

"Emma you are such a,a..."

"Brennen you are such a,a..."

Brennen moves closer towards Emma,only inches apart.

"Child"

"Baby"

Emma and Brennens eye's lock.Both start to breath faster.

"Whinger"

"Bren..."

Before she could finish Brennen grasps her head and pulls her in for a kiss.Emma pulls away."Prat." She moves in and kisses him back.

Brennen moves his hand around her waist pulling her in tighter.Her arms reach up around his neck.He lifts her of her feet and rests her agaisnt the wall.He breaks the kiss "Immature" He pushes the hair away from her face.He resumes the kiss.Emma tightens her arms around Brennens neck and lifts her legs up,wrapping them around him.He runs his hand through her hair,the kiss getting more intense.Emma grabs his hair and pulls his head closer.Emma raises herself up a little bit more and Brennen traces kisses along her neck.He places one hand agaisnt the wall,pushing closer into Emma.

"Bren?"

"Um"

"Bren?"

"Yeah"

"Jesse"

Brennen pulls away from Emma,still holding her "Jesse.You want to talk about Jesse now!"

"Not really." Emma kisses Brennen "He's coming.With Shal and the car."

Brennen returns the kisses along her neck."Mmmmmm."

"Don't you think we should stop?"

"Yeah." Brennen moves his finger along her face.

Emma moves her legs from around Brennens waist and he helps her back onto her feet.Both of them help each other sort out their clothing.Tucking their shirts back in.Making sure their hair was o.k.

"Oh shit." Brennen places his hand on Emma's neck. "I think I got carried away."

"What do you mean you got carried away?" Emma places her hand over Brennens.

"I kinda gave you a love bite."

"You what?"

"A love bite.It's when someone..."

"I know what it is you idiot.How am I going to cover it up.Shal will spot this a mile off."

"Pull your shirt coller up." Brennen pulls the collar up for her.

"Well?"

"It's good.It covers it up.Just don't tilt your head.Okay."

"Is that all." Emma smiles at Brennen.She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him closer."You are so going to pay for this."

"Is that a promise?" Brennen leans in and kisses her.

"Emma pulls away.I can hear a car." Both look up and they see the Black Audi pulling up towards them.

"Managed not to kill each other then?" Jesse calls out from the drivers window."Get in."

Brennen and Emma walk to either side of the car and get in the back.

"So are we still mad." Shalimar looks back at the two.

"Just drive o.k.I want to get back." Emma slaps Jesse's shoulder "Make it quick."

Jesse starts the car and they drive onto the main road and head back towards Sanctuary.

**15 MINUTES OF DRIVING LATER**

Emma and Brennen are fast asleep in the back.

"Well at least they've not argued since we've got in the car." Jesse indicates to turn left.

"Yeah.But that's the weird thing.They were arguing like two cats back at the bar.It's just strange that they haven't spoken since." Shalimar turned to look at Jesse.

"Well just be thankfull we've got a quiet ride back.Maybe they'll be better in the morning." Jesse looks out the windscreen.

"I hope so."

Emma moves in her seat and places her head onto Brennens shoulder.

"Oh don't they look sweet." Shalimar speaks.

Jesse looks back.He notices the mark on Emma's neck. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Shalimar turns in her seat.

"Emma's got a love bite.Look."

Shalimar leans over her seat."Oh my god.Where did she get that.I didn't see it earlier."

Jesse pulls the car into the Sanctuary garage and turns off the car."So where did she get it?"

"Brennen." Emma murmurs in her sleep.She snuggles closer to him.

"Mmmmm Em." Brennen moves his arm around her shoulders."MMMM"

Shalimar and Jesse look at each other.

"NO!"

"NO!"

Hearing Shalimar and Jesse voice Emma opens her eye's.She looks up to see tham looking at her.

"What?"

Jesse points to Brennen.Emma's eye's dart up to Brennen.She nudges him in the ribs.

"Em.Not now." Emma nudges him harder.

"What the...?" Brennen stirs awake and looks at Emma. "Hiya." Emma bites her lip "What?" Brennen looks up to see Jesse's and Shalimar's face looking over the back rest off the car seats.

"Something you need to tell us?" Jesse rubs his finger on his neck.

Emma places her hand over the spot where her love bite is.

"Oh."

"Oh" Brennen moves himself up.Slowly lifting Emma up.

"Well you see the thing is..." Before Brennen could finish Shalimar and Jesse were getting out of the car "Brennen and Emma sitting in a tree K I S S I N G" they were both singing as they ran into Sanctuary laughing.

"Well since they know." Brennen wiggles his eyebrows at Emma "You wanna get me back now?"

"Well..." Emma grabs Brennen by his shirt and kisses him "Why not!"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Shalimar is in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee and Jesse is reading the newspaper.

"So do you think they were like that because they were drunk?" Shalimar places her cup on the table.

"Well,speaking as a male here..."

"So you still remember your a man."

"Shut up."Jesse lays the newspaper on the table "Maybe.But what I want to know is what were they arguing about to start with?"

"Maybe we'll find out.I can hear them now." Shalimar looks up to the door "Good morning.Headache?"

Brennen sits down "Not today thank you.I've already got would be good though."

Emma walks into the kitchen and sits next to Jesse.She gives him a smile.

"Me too." Emma folds her arms on the table and places her head on them.

"So?" Shalimar nudges Brennen.

"So?" Brennen nudges her back.

"Come on.You know what she's talking about.Spill." Jesse pushes his coffee towards Brennen.

"There's nothing to spill." Brennen takes a mouthfull of coffee "Em,you o.k?"

Emma lifts her head up "There should be warnings placed on drinks 'do not drink if you are a psionic may cause extra headache." She places her head back down.

Brennen,Jesse and Shalimar laugh.Emma lifts her head back up "Shhhhhhhhhh!" and places it back down.

"I'm going to stop beating around the bush now." Jesse leans onto the table "What was the argument about?"

"Argument?" Brennen sits back in his chair. "What argument?"

Shalimar smiles at Jesse then looks at Brennen "The one that you two had at the bar last night and put on a show for everybody."

"Oh I remember." Emma lifts her head back up. "Brennen said that I was useless and needed looking after."

"No I did not." Brennen looks at her "You started moaning about how I never pay attention to you."

"It was not.You were treating me like a child."

"No you were treating me like an idiot."

"Well if the shoe fits Brennen."

Together they place their hands on the table and move their heads closer together.

"You started it." Emma pokes her finger into Brennens shoulder.

"No you did." Brennen pokes Emma back.

Jesse stands up and moves next to them "Guy's this is not solving anything.Lets just sit back down and..."

"Shut up!" Brennen and Emma say at the same time.

"Hey just trying to help." Jesse moves around the table and sits next to Shalimar."Well this is going well.Don't ya think?" 

"Just let them work it out.Maybe well get the proper story." Shalimar points to Emma and Brennen who now are just staring at each other.

"Your fault." Emma tightens her lips.

"Your fault " Brennen's eyes widen.

Both of them continue staring each other out.Jesse and Shalimar are sitting observing the two.

"Emma you are such a..."

"A on tell me."

"Your a..." Brennen leans in and kisses Emma "Hottie"

Emma returns Brennens kiss.She pulls his head in closer and climbs up onto the table.Brennen places his hands around her waist and pulsl her forward closer to his chest.She moves her legs round so they are now hanging off the table.

Jesse and Shalimar look at each other and back to the lovers now laying on the table.

"Guys." Jesse gives a little cough "Guys."

Brennen and Emma break apart."What.Oh yeah." Brennen moves off from Emma and sits back down.Emma sits back up,still on the table.

Shalimar moves off her chair "So apart from what just happened,what was the argument about?"

"I told you he..."

"No it was her.She..."

"It was not me.You started..."

"Em,just admit that..."

"No way.It's your fault.You..."

"Me! Come on get you facts..."

Emma grabs Brennen by the hair and pulls him in for a kiss.He returns her kiss and places his hands around her waist.

Jesse and Shalimar move away from them and head towards the kitchen door."Here we go again.Guess well never find out what happened." Jesse holds his hand out for Shalimar.

"Yeah.Just don't ever ask them why we are in the room.Deal?"

"Deal !" Jesse and Shalimar shake hands and heads towards their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could write a next chapter if you want me to.If you give me some hints.


End file.
